The Seeds of Death
The Seeds of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-seventh case of the game and the forty-first case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Rhine Canyon, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Chief Marquez wanted Amy Young and the player to know more about the district of Rhine Canyon, so she ordered them to patrol an oil well in the middle of the desert. Things were bad, what with the smokey environment and the oil stains. Even worse, they found scientist Bruce Green chained to a pipe, being eaten by a vulture. The body was shipped to Roxie Sparks, who confirmed Bruce was knocked out and left for the vulture, meaning that it was a murder with the vulture as the murder weapon. The killer was eventually incriminated to be an oil well worker named Jake Drill. Jake stated that the team made a mistake arresting him but finally admitted the crime when the evidence was presented to him. Bruce managed to make corn grow in the desert, which was a huge step against hunger. He was about to auction his project to the big companies. If the big companies bought Bruce's project and implemented it in Rhine Canyon, agriculture would take over, pushing the oil industry out. This would leave Jake and his fellow workers unemployed. To pass on his oil-drilling work to his son and to prevent his impending unemployment, he knocked the scientist out with a wrench before chaining him to a pipe, sliced his stomach open, and attracted a vulture with some sunflower seeds to make it kill Bruce. Judge Dante sentenced him to 25 years in jail. Hours after the indictment, the team had to patrol the oil well again to determine if it was safe for the workers to come back and also had to keep an eye on Agent Z, who was suspected of being in Rhine Canyon for grim reasons. Summary Victim *'Bruce Green' (left for dead on an oil well pipe) Murder Weapon *'Vulture' Killer *'Jake Drill' Suspects C97JDrill.png|Jake Drill C97ZTlatoani.png|Zuma Tlatoani C97JPrakti.png|Jess Prakti C97EHope.png|Ezra Hope C97AgentZ.png|Agent Z Killer's Profile *The killer has asthma. *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer has scratch marks. *The killer wears goggles. Crime Scenes 1._Drilling_Site.jpg|Drilling Site 2._Storage_Area.jpg|Storage Area 3._Bio_Lab.jpg|Bio Lab 4._Experimental_Greenhouse.jpg|Experimental Greenhouse 5._Deserted_Street.jpg|Deserted Street 6._Waste_Containers.jpg|Waste Containers Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Drilling Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Damaged Badge, Toolbox) *Examine Damaged Badge. (New Suspect: Jake Drill) *Ask Jake Drill if he knows anything about the murder. (Prerequisite: Broken Badge restored; Victim identified: Bruce Green; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bio Lab) *Investigate Bio Lab. (Prerequisite: Jake interrogated: Clues: Torn Picture, Corn Incubator) *Examine Torn Picture. (New Suspect: Zuma Tlatoani) *Ask Chief Tlatoani about the photo of him and the victim. (Prerequisite: Torn Picture restored) *Examine Corn Incubator. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jess Prakti) *Ask Jess Prakti about her work with the victim. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Bloody Wrench) *Examine Bloody Wrench. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sunflower seeds) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Vulture; Attribute: The killer has asthma) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Deserted Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Stained Book, Faded Picture, Call for Bids) *Examine Stained Book. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Examine Call for Bids. (Result: Auction Number) *Analyze Auction Number. (12:00:00) *Question Jess about the victim's betrayal. (Prerequisite: Auction Number analyzed; Profile updated: Jess has asthma and eats sunflower seeds; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Experimental Greenhouse) *Investigate Experimental Greenhouse. (Prerequisite: Jess interrogated; Clues: Damaged Microfilm, Broken Stone) *Examine Damaged Microfilm. (Result: Microfilm Code) *Analyze Microfilm Code. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Agent Z) *Talk to Agent Z about his surveillance of the victim. (Prerequisite: Microfilm Code analyzed; Profile updated: Agent Z has asthma) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Painted Stone Tablet) *Question Zuma about the threat he sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Painted Stone Tablet restored; Profile updated: Zuma eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Ezra Hope) *Ask Ezra Hope about the message he wrote to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Ezra eats sunflower seeds) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Try to determine if Ezra really did harm the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Ezra has asthma, Zuma has asthma) *Investigate Waste Containers. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Trash Can, Locked Phone) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Magazine) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Farming Magazine with Victim's Message) *Ask Jake about the farming magazine given to him by the victim. (Prerequisite: Farming Magazine with Victim's Message restored; Profile updated: Jake has asthma and eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: High-Tech Phone) *Analyze High-tech Phone. (09:00:00) *Confront Agent Z about his orders concerning the victim. (Prerequisite: High-Tech Phone analyzed) *Investigate Storage Area. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Sunflower Seeds, Oil Well Equipment) *Examine Sunflower Seeds. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratch marks) *Examine Oil Well Equipment. (Result: Piece of Plastic) *Analyze Piece of Plastic. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears goggles) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Map to the Stars: Part 3. (No stars) Map to the Stars: Part 3 *Question Agent Z's presence in Rhine Canyon. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars) *Investigate Bio Lab. (Prerequisite: Agent Z interrogated; Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Secret File) *Analyze Secret File. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Agent Z about his file on Andrea Marquez. (Prerequisite: Secret File analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Drilling Site. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars; Clue: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Accusing Message) *Analyze Accusing Message. (09:00:00) *Question Ezra Hope about the threat he left at the oil well. (Prerequisite: Accusing Message analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Deserted Street. (Prerequisite: Ezra interrogated; Clue: Pile of Planks) *Examine Pile of Planks. (Result: Aztec Stone) *Ask Chief Tlatoani about the Aztec stone. (Prerequisite: Aztec Stone found; Reward: MALE Hippie Bandana, FEMALE Hippie Flower Crown) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a vulture). Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Rhine Canyon